My Sonic poem collection
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Every piece of poetry I've ever written about Sonic is in this book. Please review
1. Rika's Prayer

Father

Father

Who now lay in heaven

Shall I praise thy name

In thy kingdom stay

None that has been done shall be undone

For Thine wish is the kingdom

For not the power nor glory

But to free us from evil

Forever and ever

The end

-Rika's prayer

In case you did not know, I just rewrote the Lord 's Prayer for this poem. Please review.


	2. Father and Son

Father

_There was a time when I could talk to you_

_When boundaries didn't matter_

_When I wasn't afraid_

_When she was alive_

_What happened to that?_

_Was it my fault?_

_TALK TO ME!_

_Tell me what's wrong!_

_What'd I do?_

_Look into my eyes and see me_

_Use my name_

_Just listen to me at least_

_Why can't we go back to those days?_

_Back to when we were family, being one_

_Before King and Prince_

_When we were father and Son?_

_Why are we fighting?_

_Do you want to kill me that bad?_

_Yes?_

_Then kill me already_

_Just end this_

_Let it end or let us go back_

_I don't want to hurt you_

_I go you go_

_And maybe we'll see one_

_One of those days back as father and son_

_I know it won't happen_

_My mottos changed from live and let live_

_To_

_Please let me die_

_The past is the past it can't be undone_

_There's no more us_

_No more father or son_


	3. I am Me

Father

Hate

Injustice

Murder

That's what happens around here after the sun goes down

You can't tell your friends from your enemies

(This of course implies that you have friends, which I do not)

I am my only friend

My only friend isn't very nice

I suppose the alcohol I consume is a friend as well

As is MJ

MJ isn't a person and you don't want to meet her

Trust me

She'll wreck your life

(This implies you still have a life to wreck)

I had a life once

Not a popular one

Nevertheless, it beats where I am now

Getting drunk and high every night isn't fun as it sounds

In my past, I had someone love me

Just for being me

And when I held her in my arms, it was perfect

But not meant to be

My moods changed with the drink

I don't blame her for leaving me

I don't blame her for going with him

I blame myself for being the worthless piece of fucking shit I am

That's why I hide from them

I suck at hiding

She's found me a couple times

Saying she still cares about me

Saying she loves me

Useless lies and broken promises

She doesn't love me anymore

No one does

I act like a Shadow

But do not share my brother's name

I look like Sonic

But a hero I am not

I am both and I am neither

I am me

No matter how worthless I am

I will always be

Myself

I will always hate

Myself

But that does not change who we are

And I always am/will be

Scourge the Hedgehog

I am me


	4. I am you

Father

I am you

I am nothing

Watch me disappear

Better yet

Just kill me

Watch me fall to the ground

Watch my blood spill

Watch the innocence of the night disappear

Destroy me

Hide my body

Burn me

It does not matter

Killing me hides the illusion of her

You did not mean to kill her did you?

Just lost control?

Pity

She was the only who loved you

You loved her too

Now you watch as they lay her in the ground

You watch as the cell door closes

You watch helplessly

Blood does not come out leather

That stain can remind you

Remind you it was not only her you killed

You killed you

And now

You must suffer

You will be reminded of her every time you look into my eyes

Your son

She lives in me

To haunt you

To hunt you

To get her revenge

I will kill you

I will watch your blood spill

I will give her tribute

You will pay

Time is almost up

You run, I will fallow

Your footsteps

A path I wish never to walk in

I will make sure you die

Call me a traitor

Call me a murderer

Call me anything you want

But I am your son

And I am

You


	5. I walk alone

Father

Passion?

What is it?

How do I stop it?

It controls me,

I'm addicted to it, to her

Lust?

That fire that burns when I see her

Causing me to tense

Preparing myself for the journey inside her

Him,

The one she returns to every night

The one who has stolen her from me

I broke her in for him though

I can still hear her screams of ecstasy

I can still feel myself inside her.

I sigh

That's all gone now

It's gone forever

And it will never return to me

I will always walk alone as my seed grows inside her

Destined to be raised by him

To become the next him

To be another Sonic

Just like me

I am forgotten

I am a watcher now

I can't live anymore

So I hide and wait

Until they find me again

I walk alone


	6. Torn

Father

Torn

Spilt in half

My heart ripped in 3pieces

One piece I've managed to keep

The hero has one piece

His evil twin has the other

I love them both

Wishing they could be one.

Sonic's personality and Friendship I love

But I crave Scourge's lust and experience

Neither is extremely intelligent

But both are cute

I wait for my decision

Both would be an easy answer

But not morally correct

Simple they shall make the choice for me

Until then I will try to repair the seams of my heart

As it is now

Torn


	7. Who am I?

Who am I

Who am I?

Even I don't know anymore.

My name has been forgotten

I can't walk away from what I am

Addict

Bro's the hero but I dig the heroin

Watching it as it steals the few moments of my life.

But it's weak it can't destroy my pain, It only dulls it

Suicide's the other option

However, I haven't gotten that far...yet

Is it Fear?

Maybe I am afraid

Of the pain?

Of the reaction?

More importantly her reaction

It's her fault

She fell in love with him

My twin

The hero gets the girl and I get the bullet

This is now...

My final goodbye

This is like so dark...so the opposite of me. I'm tuning EMO! AHHH! LOL! Meh Review!


	8. Love

Love

Love

Does such a thing exist?

The answer?

No

Love isn't real

It never has been just an illusion of the mind

What about lust then?

Is it real?

Perhaps

I have felt, I have been ruled by it

Forbidden love?

Is not the forbidden fruit the sweetest of them all?

And by tasting such a fruit does not seed spread?

This cell cannot hold me forever

I shall return my dear

When Love is real

That made absolutely no sense! Right now it's 12: 18 am So I don't care if it makes sense or not RVIEW!


End file.
